


In Too Deep

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Climactic ;), Blatantly Pornographic, F/M, Porn, Quick Read, Sex, Sexy Times, Vanilla, charisk, risky business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara and Frisk learn that Determination isn't the only D-word they can be filled with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

"So what did you want to show me?" asked a puzzled Chara. She was standing in the middle of Frisk's room, hands on her hips and tapping a foot in an impatient manner. She was supposed to be helping Toriel cook dinner, but Frisk had insisted she follow him to his room to give her something special.

"Go right ahead, I'll do what I can while you're gone," Toriel told her as Frisk eagerly pulled her away. "I will need help a little later, so don't forget!" she called after them, but they were already too far down the hall to hear.

So there she stood, agitated after having her focus interrupted and waiting for Frisk to reveal his big secret. Frisk sat on his bed, patting the space next to him. She groaned, realizing he wanted her to sit down as well, but played along anyways and plopped herself next to him. "If you're gonna show me a surprise, then show me. I've got things to do, you know!" she said, fidgeting with her skirt. Frisk grinned a rare, wide grin as she said that. Normally, Frisk's smiles filled her with butterflies, but this smile... it clearly said that this surprise was a big deal for Frisk, whatever it was.

"Well, it's been a whole year since we began going out," Frisk started, reaching for Chara's hand as he talked. She accepted the touch, despite being visibly irritated. "And I wanted to give you something special."

Irritation turned into confusion, and Chara tilted her head to the side in puzzlement. There were no boxes in the room from what she could see, no gifts. "Maybe he has the surprise in his pocket, like a bar of chocolate?" she thought.

"I wanted it to be something only I could give to you," he continued sheepishly. Frisk paused for a moment and nervously looked to the side. As he did, Chara noticed his cheeks were unusually red. Suddenly it dawned on her what the surprise was.

Chara began to glow, her normally pink cheeks now a rose red. Her eyes widened, her grip on Frisk's hand tightened, and her face, unable to process any other emotion to display, defaulted to its natural wide smile. "Oh," she said, "it's that kind of surprise."

Frisk looked up eagerly, disbelief shining in his eyes, "So it's alright with you?!" he blurted out, immediately shrinking back at the volume of his own voice. "If we were to do that, I mean..."

Chara was nervous, and very red. She felt her hands getting sweaty, but didn't want to let go of theirs. They had done this kind of thing twice before, once on their second date, and again after they had gotten in a bad fight with each other. But they were always spur of the moment interactions, never pre-meditated. It was new, exciting even, to be asked for a _kiss._

"Y-Yeah," she finally managed, now tightly gripping her skirt, "but can we do it slowly?" She couldn't muster the courage to look them in the eyes out of embarrassment. "If you're really going to make me do this, then I at least want to enjoy it." At this, Frisk's face turned a shade of red that rivaled her own.

"Wow Chara, I really didn't think you'd be okay with doing this. It isn't really like you to enjoy this kind of stuff."

"S-Shut up!" she stammered, her whole body glowing warm with embarrassment. "I'm only okay with doing this stuff because it's with you, got it! And besides, it's not like we do this everyday." She finally managed to look up at him. "Normal couples do this stuff all the time, right? So I really wouldn't mind if we did this more often, you know."

By this point, Frisk's jaw was on the floor. "Yeah," he managed, "I- uh- agree."

"Good, then let's get started." Chara swallowed hard and took one last look at Frisk before closing her eyes and leaning forward. She puckered her lips, which quivered with anticipation. "Would he use his tongue?" She thought, her kinky imagination getting the better of her. "Oh yes I hope he uses his tongue, I've been dying to know what it feels like against my own." As she thought these things, Frisk forcefully pulled her towards his body, their lips meeting for a brief moment before she she found herself pinned to the bed, all without their lips losing contact.

 _"OH MY GOSH THIS IS INCREDIBLE,"_ thought Chara as the kiss moved into full swing. She wasn't even upset about Frisk not taking their time. _"THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN I'VE DREAMT."_ Her mind melted with the kiss, which was going much faster than she'd expected and was indeed full of tongue.

And then she felt something click on her back. _"Was that my..."_

Faster than she could see, her bra flung out from beneath her shirt and landed on the bed next to her while Frisk's hands quickly latched on in their place, gently cupping her chest. She squeaked as she suddenly realized what the surprise truly was. _"S-Sex?!"_ Frisk held them firmly, squeezing and rotating in small motions that she'd never experienced before, even by herself. His fingers quickly found her nipples, and he began to roll them in between, twisting them just hard enough to make her mind fuzzy.

She wanted to say something. That she had to finish cooking, that she didn't think she was ready for this, that she wanted a different surprise, but every time she opened her mouth, Frisk's fingers would stroke in a way that could only make her gasp. _"Maybe I DO want this,"_ thought Chara. It was the only thought she could process as Frisk relentlessly carressed, stroked, and manipulated her body.

Rolling up her shirt, Frisk finally removed his mouth from Chara's in exchange for her soft breasts. He began on the left, alternating between licking her nipple in little circular motions and gently grinding with his teeth. With no mouth against her own anymore, it was all Chara could to keep her moans as silent as possible. The door hadn't been closed, and the house wasn't very large, which meant that if they were any louder than they were now, Toriel would surely catch them. But Frisk wasn't letting her go anywhere anytime soon, and Chara certainly didn't want to.

With his mouth still on her chest, Frisk's hands slid down the length of her body, going all the way past her crotch and settling on her thighs. One hand grabbed her leg just under her crotch firmly, the other moved up past her skirt and straight to her underwear.

Frisk gently rubbed his fingers up against the thin cloth barring her vagina. The friction made Chara's back arch with intense feeling, and she couldn't help but shudder as he relentlessly rolled his hand back and forth across her vulva. After a minute of this, Frisk stopped rubbing around in exchange for prodding. He began to lightly poke through her panties, obviously looking for her vagina...

But he kept missing.

Chara lifted her head up to look at Frisk, who was now furiously rubbing her crotch in an attempt to find the right hole. It kinda hurt, but it was worth it to see how utterly clueless Frisk was.

"Having trouble?" she managed to say through her huffing and heavy breathing.

"I can find it, it's just... so... hidden..." he groaned, frustrated.

"You know," Chara started, "if you just opened your eyes instead of squinting, you could probably find it." Frisk stopped his hand to look straight at her, deadpan and silent.

Before Chara could snort out in laughter, Frisk grabbed her underwear and pulled them straight down and off her legs. With her panties now lying beside her matching bra, he then lifted her legs in the air, pulling her butt up with it. A gleam glowed in Frisk's eyes, and Chara began to sweat. _"Shit, I made them angry!"_ she thought.

"Well then, If my fingers can't find it," he said leaning his face towards the lips of Chara's now soaking wet vagina, "maybe my tongue can!"

Chara gasped as Frisk's tongue made contact with her soft flesh and proceeded to explore its entire surface. After a moment, the muscle stopped at the vaginal opening, having found its destination. Frisk gently prodded with his tongue, once, twice, before finally wriggling it in as far as he could.

Chara's hands, which had been gripping the sheets as tightly as possible, now rose up around Frisk's head. At first she weakly tried to push him away, knowing full well she couldn't keep her voice down for much longer, but this push quickly turned into a pull as she attempted to shove Frisk's mouth as far into her crotch as she could.

Juices oozed out, and Frisk did his best to lap it up. This was driving Chara wild, her mind nearly blank as she let the feeling take over her. _"If this doesn't stop, I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"_

Frisk stopped.

 _"WHY DID THEY STOP?!?!"_ She thought. She barely managed to lift her head to look up at Frisk, who had put her legs down and was now grasping at his own crotch. He quickly pulled down his zipper, allowing a very large, very hard penis to fling out as though it were a caged animal finally freed.

Chara's eyes widened in disbelief. _"That's his- That's Frisk's-"_

Frisk began to rub and position his member across Chara's vagina, but some instinct had then clicked in Chara's mind that enabled her to look away from the massive girth that loomed over her. She turned her head to the doorway, which was still wide open. Listening closely over Frisk's grunts of pleasure, she thought she could her padded footsteps approaching their room...

 _"MOM!"_ thought Chara in a panic.

"Frisk," she called out in desperation. He was too focused on the task at hand to notice her plea. "N-No more," Chara gasped, her voice quivering. "We're g-gonna get caught!"

Frisk didn't answer, and began to position the tip of his dick towards her vagina. _"But I can't stop now,"_ he thought, and with a final thrust, he rammed his prick into her nethers, soliciting an incredibly audible, vibrating moan of pleasure from Chara.

_"I'm already in too deep."_

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I needed to vent. Both Chara and Frisk are aged up, and are he/she because that's easier for me to write. Damn, almost 500 hits? That's more than I was expecting... Sure, I'll put up another chapter pretty soon.


End file.
